Innocence
by Animatized
Summary: (YAOI) Gan Ning x Lu Xun. Lu Xun is severely injured, and wavers between life and death. How is Gan Ning able to cope with this? Will he let Lu Xun go, or come to terms with the true feelings of his heart? Written by Natsue Arishima. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Dead or Alive

**Disclaimer:** (For the whole story) I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms in any way. Nu-uh. Not me. Nope... Sad, isn't it?  
  
**Note:** The user Animatized is a writing duo between me, Natsue Arishima, and Kimiko Hiraki. However, Kimi won't be participating much in this... *sniff* I know, it's sad... *cough* Anyhoo, moving on...  
  
**Innocence**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter One: Dead or Alive**  
  
Crimson.   
  
That was all he saw.   
  
That was all he knew.   
  
As warm, fresh blood poured over his arms, the man pulled back. A bloodstained blade lay in his hands, and his opponent groaned, falling onto his knees. Staring up at his superior, he glared, his eyes full of venom. Slowly, he bent over, his form hitting the ground. The struggling slowly ceased, and the form was still.   
  
Gan Ning spun around, slashing behind him. The air was full of yells... screams... as many others lost their lives. And yet he smiled through it all, the grin always plastered firmly onto his face.   
  
He was a pirate. He was Gan Ning. Always cheerful, always happy.   
  
Lies.   
  
All lies.   
  
And yet, during battles, he fitted in perfectly. It was like a dance, a perfect, synchronized dance. One small mistake could ruin and cause death and despair.   
  
It wasn't like the battles written on scrolls. This was much more different. Everything was real, from the smallest fleck of blood to the lifeless body of the dead. No one knew how long they would last. The uncertainty of it unnerved him.   
  
He hated it.   
  
And yet, that was how he lived. That was what he expected. He was willing to take that risk.   
  
It was crazy, and he knew it. But it was the only thing that could distract his mind. It was the only thing that could make him sometimes believe that he was truly happy.   
  
And the only other times were with...   
  
He shook his head. Don't go there. Lu Xun doesn't even know...   
  
_We're friends... only friends..._   
  
Smirking, he leapt over his dead enemies towards a group of huddled soldiers, all with identical looks of fright on their faces.   
  
"Hey boys..." he whispered, his face calm and light-hearted as he slowly killed them off, one by one. Their eyes were wide as they continued staring lifelessly towards their cheerful killer. The dying cries around him softened as blood splattered onto the ground.   
  
The last man fell forward, into the pirate's arms, and the man automatically caught him. Raising an eyebrow underneath the spiky hair, Gan Ning examined the empty eyes. He sighed, before lowering the dead onto the ground.   
  
Licking his lips, his bronze-colored eyes scanned the battle. Callused hands tightened around the handle of Sea Master.   
  
"Now, who's next?"   
  
~*~   
  
His blood ran cold as his opponent fell. He jerked around, eyes wide with shock under the spiky brown bangs.   
  
The cries sounded so familiar... He knew that voice. He could recognize it anywhere.   
  
_Could it be..._   
  
No... it couldn't be. He wouldn't be that foolhardy... Yes... there it was again... The desperation and need of it sent shivers down his spine. Wiping the blood off of his face with his sleeve, Gan Ning continued slashing, listening intently.   
  
Another cry of help echoed throughout the trees. The fighting seemed to stop - seemed to freeze with the yell.   
  
And then he knew.   
  
_No... no no no... Please... no..._   
  
His desperation overtook him for a few seconds, before the usual smile found its way to his face. "Later then," he murmured, winking at the remaining, shaking men. "I've some business."   
  
Muscles flexing, he swung his sword over his shoulder and took off, eyes narrowed against the wind. The faint thumping of his footsteps soon faded away.   
  
~*~   
  
Running... running...   
  
The trees flashed past him, as he wound his way through the empty forest. It was silent here... so completely quiet that he could hear the silence. The unearthly buzzing filled his ears, and he shook his head, tripping slightly.   
  
His breath caught up in his chest. The knot wouldn't untie. The hem of his pants snagged on a branch and ripped. Heaving, he paused for a moment, bending over and with his hands on his tired legs.   
  
_No... Can't stop now..._   
  
Slowly, he forced himself up, and staggered forwards.   
  
_Almost out..._   
  
The trees were thinning. Light pierced through the emerald leaves, creating a last canopy of peaceful, olive shade.   
  
Bursting out of the trees, he spotted a horse a few feet away, with arrows in its side and unmistakably dead. The smooth gray coat was clotted with dried blood, and something about it stirred faint recognition.   
  
_Lu Xun's horse...?_   
  
And then, the world seemed to stop as his eyes spotted...   
  
A younger man, with light brown hair and golden eyes, crouched down in a small puddle of blood. The serene face was twisted in pain, the two hands empty of their usual swords. A red hat was alone on the ground, the golden lining unseen under the thick coating of crimson.   
  
"No... God no..."   
  
He was hardly aware of the fighting around him. The shrieks of battle were distant to him. Blades cut into him, blood poured over him, and yet he couldn't feel anything.   
  
Rushing forward, he pushed his way past the few remainders of the young strategist's bodyguards and came to a stop in front of the younger man. Slowly, the pirate fell to his knees, and suddenly didn't know what to do.   
  
Lu Xun wearily raised his face to the pirate's. The golden eyes flicked, the usual brightness of them gone. They were dull now, with not a single flicker of light.   
  
_The eyes of the dead..._   
  
He smiled weakly. A small trickle of blood crept from the corner of his mouth. "Gan Ning..." he managed to whisper. His young voice seemed frail, fragile. It was so soft...   
  
Gan Ning bit his lip, eyes starting to blur. He pulled the younger boy to him, embracing Lu Xun into strong, warm arms. Why was he so light? He was nearly weightless... No one should be like this...   
  
Lu Xun bent over suddenly, coughing. Both hands went up to his mouth, but couldn't stop the splatter of blood. Gan Ning suddenly noticed the huge gash in his stomach. The thick flow of scarlet didn't seem to be stopping...   
  
_Oh please..._   
  
He was suddenly aware of footsteps, and the faint hollers of Sun Ce echoed through the background. Wei was retreating, it seemed... The strategist rested his head on Gan Ning's chest, his golden eyes closed. His breath seemed to be becoming harder... more desperate...   
  
_Damn them..._   
  
He buried his face into Lu Xun's soft light brown hair. It was so smooth... He could touch it forever.   
  
He hated himself. At the time that Lu Xun needed help the most...   
  
_I wasn't there... He wasn't... This isn't real...   
  
This isn't REAL!   
  
This isn't happening..._   
  
"Lu Xun..." He looked down, and gently brushed Lu Xun's pale cheek, wiping away the blood. "I'm so sorry..."   
  
_Why is he so cold...?_   
  
His already weak voice was faltering. His breath was coming in gasps, and he managed a faint chuckle. "No... I'm... s-sorry... Forgive me...?"   
  
_Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!_   
  
"God dammit... shut up... shut up!" Gan Ning shook his head furiously, forcing back the tears. "Shut it! Just - no! Keep your eyes open! Stop it!" He pulled the young man closer. "Please..." he whispered, his voice clogged and muffled in the soft golden brown hair. "Stay awake..."   
  
Behind him, he could hear hoofbeats, and Wu hollers of victory.   
  
_SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!_   
  
The noise was fading. He wanted to call to them... yell to the oblivious idiots...   
  
His angel was dying...   
  
_Somebody! Help him! _   
  
Silent screams ran through him. His voice didn't seem to want to speak. Lu Xun gave a ragged breath, slowly looking up through dark lashes at his friend.   
  
Gan Ning swallowed, tears streaming soundlessly down his face. He tangled his fingers into Lu Xun's own hand, clenching down hard.   
  
The strategist weakly brought up his free arm and placed a slim, cold finger onto Gan Ning's lips.   
  
"Shh... D-don't cry..." The golden eyed boy smiled softly, biting back his own tears.   
  
_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ His whole body trembled, shaking madly out of both fear and sorrow. "Who the hell did this to you!?"   
  
Lu Xun didn't reply, his eyes shutting closed.   
  
"No! Awake! Dammit... awake..." His remaining words disappeared, replaced by tears. _Please! Stay awake! Please! For me!_   
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly stiffened. Looking up, tear stained, he was surprised to see the scarred face of Zhou Tai. The previous pirate captain smiled sadly at him, and shook his head, looking at Lu Xun.   
  
_Not dead... Never dead..._   
  
Zhou Tai stood up and pointed over his back. "They're getting a horse for you. We're going back."   
  
And with that, he turned and walked away, his cloak whipping at the breeze.   
  
_No... I'm not leaving...   
  
I won't leave._   
  
His hands wouldn't stop trembling, and yet, as Zhou Yu came by with a gray stallion, Gan Ning ignored him. The older strategist stared at them quietly before whispering. "Gan Ning. It's time to go." His voice was slightly weak.   
  
_What about...?_   
  
"Lu Xun's going to need medical care. We need to take him now, or it will be too late..."   
  
He didn't need to finish his sentence.   
  
Hopelessly, Gan Ning sat motionless as Lu Xun was taken from his arms. His tears almost started again, but he bit down in his lip, his fists clenched. Blood slid down his wrists.   
  
"We'll be waiting for you. Take your time," Zhou Yu whispered, mounting his own horse. Flanked by five others, they carefully carried Lu Xun back to camp.   
  
His horse whinnied at him, nuzzling his hair. Gan Ning smiled faintly, and stood up. Shakily, he mounted, and suddenly stared back to where he previously was.   
  
Lu Xun's hat.   
  
Jumping off his rather confused steed, he slowly bent down to pick up the elaborate bloodstained garment.   
  
_Oh God... Lu Xun, please forgive me...   
  
It's all my fault... _   
  
He walked back to his horse.   
  
_Please... Be alright..._   
**********   
  
A/N: How was it? Cheesy? Well sorry if it was really bad... ^^;; *sigh* And yes, lil' Gan Ning has been... _looking_ at Lu Xun for quite a long time before... so yes! ^^;; And yes, it was also kinda weird... I'd have to admit that... But please R&R anyway! And no, this isn't a one shot... it's kinda weird, but alot of people always think that my works are one shots... hmm... Anyhoo...   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	2. Silent Agony

**Innocence**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Two: Silent Agony**  
  
Everything was white.   
  
From every direction, the world was bleak, empty... So empty...   
  
He felt horribly alone.   
  
Shutting his golden eyes, the boy breathed deeply. Where was he?   
  
His knees bent, and he fell forward. Preventing his fall only just by pushing out his arms, he remained motionless, facing the frosted ground, staring into the darkness of his eyelids. _No... don't open them... you don't want to see..._   
  
The temptation was too great. His hopes gradually rose... _It's a dream... Once you open your eyes, everything will be normal.   
  
Everything..._   
  
Slowly, slowly, he permitted his eyes open to a slit.   
  
From between the slender strands of his golden brown hair, he could see nothing but...   
  
White.   
  
_No!_ His hands clenched into shaking fists, and he blinked a few times, never letting his eyes open more than they were before.   
  
Breathing deeply, he snapped them wide open and stood up shakily, scanning around him.   
  
His surroundings never changed.   
  
Forcing himself to remain calm, the young boy took a few hesitant steps forward. Each of his tentative footsteps seemed to echo throughout the barren land.   
  
No trees, no hills, no houses, no nothing. There wasn't even grass. The silence stretched on, and the ground was forever flat, forever white, reaching the edges of eternity. There was no boundary between earth and sky.   
  
No heavens, no sun, no moon... Did those things even exist in such a place as this? His faint spark of hope slowly dwindled out, like water on flame.   
  
Hours passed. Every second seemed to contain everlasting time. No... not time, even. He doubted that there was even time here.   
  
He didn't know how far he had walked. For all he knew, he could have stayed in the same spot. Everything was the same... There was nothing here.   
  
_Absolutely nothing..._   
  
His eyes suddenly spotted a dark figure up ahead. _Perhaps... another living creature?_ He quickly started to walk faster, faster... He was feeling faint strains in his legs, his breath was becoming difficult...   
  
And yet, the shape didn't seem to be nearing.   
  
He yelled in exasperation, and starting sprinting, his feet pounding the hard ground. He gave off another fierce spurt of speed, and slowly, ever so slowly, the distant figure neared.   
  
Gasping for breath, the boy stopped inches away from the now distinguished man. "E-excuse me... sir..." He coughed, before shaking his head and straightening up. "Could you tell me where we are...?"   
  
The other didn't seem to hear him. Frowning slightly, the boy stepped closer. "Sir...?" Tentatively, he bit his lip, before waving his hand in front of the man's eyes.   
  
No movement. Not even a flicker.   
  
He slowly let out his breath. _What...?_   
  
Staring at his oblivious companion, the boy was able to see locks of spiky brown hair, held back along with two feathers by a scarlet band. The bronze eyes were glittering, and a few stray tears slid down the tanned cheeks.   
  
He was wearing a black and gold vest, and had numerous tattoos on his muscled arms. A necklace of bells was hung around his neck. Casual, scarlet pants were held up by a matching sash.   
  
_A pirate..._   
  
He knew this man... but from where? His memory failed to help him.   
  
As the boy watched, the scene suddenly changed. The two men were left alone as the surroundings swirled together in a single, colorful blur.   
  
And then they were on a battleground. Bodies littered the blood soaked grass. Here and there, a few officers in red still stood. The air was cool, quiet. Grey, thunderous clouds covered the blue sky.   
  
The pirate dropped to his knees, unmistakably crying. And the boy suddenly noticed that another form had taken place in front of the shaking man.   
  
It was the form of a young officer, with golden eyes and light brown hair. Blood was flowing from an open wound in his stomach, blending in with his already red battle outfit and staining his white pants. Two short swords lay on the ground besides him, as well as a single, crimson hat.   
  
_Who is that...?   
  
I know him... I'm sure of it._   
  
The watching boy's own golden eyes widened.   
  
_Is that...?   
  
Is that me...?_   
  
The pirate gently leaned forward, embracing the small figure in his own arms. The boy felt his jaw drop slightly. He knew those two... he was sure. Slowly, he reached out a small hand, looking for his needed support. At the same time, the surroundings blurred together as they did before. His hand brushed through the cheek of the golden-eyed boy and once again found himself in a world of white...   
  
And completely alone.   
  
Alone.   
  
Holding up his hands, he stood still, looking down at them. He felt lost, cold...   
  
_Who am I...?_   
  
He couldn't remember.   
  
He couldn't remember anything.   
  
Suddenly, he tensed. Something was wrong. Very wrong.   
  
He spun around wildly, scanning his bleak, empty world. His hands felt strangely empty. What was it...? What...?   
  
And then, with a jolt, he knew.   
  
His heart wasn't beating.   
  
Desperate, he shook himself, clutching his chest. _Beat! Please!_ Throwing himself on the ground, he continued pounding himself, banging his head against the white ground as well. _Beat! Beat! Please..._   
  
The moments passed, and he slowed, panting. Sweat dripped from his pale face, his eyes stared at the ground, flickering. And still, so strangely, breathing.   
  
_This is a dream...   
  
_He swallowed. _Why... can't I wake up...?_   
  
Squeezing his eyes closed again, he could feel tears mingled with sweat on his cheeks. _Why can't I remember anything...?   
  
And do I really want to wake up...?   
  
Do I want to see...?_   
  
~*~   
  
The pirate bit his already bleeding lip, forcing himself not to cry. The tears created a dam in his chest, the pain too hard to bear. A cry caught in his throat.   
  
His grasped even harder around Lu Xun's pale, motionless hand. The young boy had been in the same bed for the past few days, never waking.   
  
The room was silent, the white walls glinting emptily in the few dying rays of the sun. It was too quiet in here... as if the slightest sound could wake the dead.   
  
_Don't think about that..._   
  
Gan Ning looked up wearily as he sensed another presence over the threshold, his eyes dark.   
  
Da Qiao.   
  
"Hey Gan Ning..." she whispered, attempting her usual cheerful smile.   
  
The pirate looked back towards the bed onto Lu Xun's pale face. He looked so helpless... Gan Ning brushed a strand of hair out of the small face, and almost immediately pulled his hand back.   
  
_He's so bitter cold..._   
  
The Qiao crept nearer to him. Next to the bed, she looked down. Tears immediately filled her eyes. "He's still not awake."   
  
Nodding mutely, the two stared in silence at their friend.   
  
_Forgive me... for everything..._   
  
As if reading his mind, Da Qiao turned around to him. Her dark eyes were full of beauty and grace, as well as a small pool of sorrow. "Stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault..."   
  
Gan Ning spun around. "Yeah, whatever. Who said I was blaming myself anyway?" He angrily stormed away, his lips pressed in a thin line.   
  
"Even though you don't want to talk about it, you will have to sometime..." She turned slowly back to Lu Xun and placed a hand on his forehead. "I know you care for him more then that..."   
  
His footsteps faltered. Inches away from the threshold, he turned his head. Da Qiao smiled at him. Scoffing, the pirate stepped into the hallway, his dark form fading.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
But, he was secret hoping, hoping with all his might, all of his power, all of his will... that the boy would, somehow, be all right.   
  
Inside, the pain was slowly killing him.   
  
_Why did it have to come to this...?_   
**********   
  
A/N: Wow... that was short. Sorry! Fried brain cells, yep! Anyhoo, please R&R! It really helps! Gyah... my ego is inflating... ^^   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	3. Separation

**Innocence**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Three: Separation**  
  
The wind whipped past him, ruffling up his hair. Bells tinkled quietly, and he tilted his head, bronze eyes staring up into the clear sky.   
  
It was around noon. The sun was high up, a blazing, fiery orb against the smooth blue surface of the heavens. Not a single cloud was in sight.   
  
From his perch, he could see far in all directions. Below him was Jian Ye, which was now quiet and devoid of the usual people. Only the two Qiao sisters were out, practicing their newest dance in the blooming courtyard. On his left, the distant azure waves of the ocean were lapping against the silent shore. To his right, land stretched far out, fresh and green.   
  
He yawned, leaning his back against the rough bark of the tree trunk. The pirate had settled himself on one of the highest branches. One leg dangled beneath him, and the other was placed steadily on the tree limb. His arms were both folded neatly underneath his head. Slowly, his eyes drooped shut.   
  
He came to this perch often. If he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine breathing in salty sea air. Water stretched on all sides of him. His crew would be down below, laughing and jeering, perhaps drinking and even dancing.   
  
A pirate's life.   
  
He smirked as he remembered, and then sighed. So much had changed since then.   
  
His mind drifted onto Lu Xun. The boy still hadn't woken. It had already been several days since the last battle, and the pirate was worried.   
  
So deep in his thoughts, Gan Ning didn't even notice the approaching man walking casually up to the tree truck.   
  
"Hey, you dead up there?" Sun Ce's familiar voice shattered the peaceful atmosphere, and Gan Ning jumped slightly in surprise, nearing falling out of the tree.   
  
"Oi, Sun bastard..." He placed on a twisted smile, quickly collecting his cool exterior, and jumped down, landing evenly on his feet. His bells jingled wildly. "What?" he drawled, scratching his head sleepily.   
  
The Little Conqueror grinned, his long ponytail flapping in the wind. He grabbed Gan Ning's shoulders and messed up the pirate's already untidy hair with his free hand. "That's a nice way to greet a friend. Pop wants to talk to you."   
  
Gan Ning twisted out from under Sun Ce's grasp and yanked his ponytail. "What for?"   
  
Rubbing his head, Sun Ce glared. "Dunno. That's why he's gonna talk to you, not me."   
  
The pirate playfully punched Sun Ce's arm before rolling his eyes. "Aye, cap'ain."   
  
~*~   
  
He was surprised to see Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Jian both in the garden. They appeared to be talking quietly in soft whispers, occasionally nodding here and there, totally oblivious to their watcher.   
  
Gan Ning cleared his throat loudly. The two spun around, and he grinned, cracking his knuckles by habit. "You hollered?"   
  
The Sun ruler nodded, smiling gently. "I believe I did," he stated, before turning to his daughter. "Get ready, then."   
  
She smiled and rolled her dark eyes at Gan Ning, mouthing _"new battle plan"_ before turning, stretching her long arms. Her light footsteps soon faded, and her brown head could be seen heading towards the building.   
  
Sun Jian was silent for a few moments as he reached up towards a blooming peach blossom. Silence hung in the air. A few birds twittered sleepily and Sun Jian smiled, his weary face crinkling into a smile, the wispy, graying hair waving in the wind. Gan Ning sighed, yawning.   
  
_New battle plan, huh?   
  
Who the hell are we fighting against this time...?_   
  
He focused back onto Sun Jian as the leader spoke.   
  
"Wei retreated in the last battle, so we need not be bothered by them for some time." He inhaled slowly. "However, a new power has risen."   
  
Gan Ning ran a bored hand through his spiky brown hair. "Mind gettin' to the point already?"   
  
Sun Jian smiled and shook his head, turning to face the pirate. "You still seem to have no patience. All right then. You have heard of the Nanman, have you not?"   
  
The pirate nodded, fingering one of his bells carelessly. "The fat guy... what's his name... Meng Huo."   
  
Sun Jian coughed quietly, raising his eyebrows and ignoring the first part of Gan Ning's statement. "Good. Well, we've been having some problems with them down south."   
  
"So?" Gan Ning didn't seem to be paying much attention.   
  
Sun Jian sighed. "So... we are sending troops to eliminate them."   
  
Silence followed his words. Gan Ning finally looked up, his eyes glinting. The tinkle of bells soon faded away.   
  
"Am I part of it?" he finally managed. Weeks ago, he would have eagerly gone south. It meant battle, and he loved it. But...   
  
"Yes. I am sending a majority of the troops. The Qiaos will stay here. Lu Xun, as you know, is in no condition either. As for me..." he gave a weary sigh, looking at his old hands. "It seems as if my age is finally getting in the way. I will also stay here. Sun Ce now has lead over the Wu army, and I believe he will be a fine leader."   
  
The pirate forced on his usual cocky smile. "You bet. When will we be leaving?"   
  
Sun Jian's eyes were fixed on the sky. "Tomorrow, at dawn. You'd best get ready."   
  
_Tomorrow?_   
  
He bit his lip, and Sun Jian noticed his hesitation. His Lord opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Gan Ning nodded, still smiling. Even so, his eyes were far from their usual brightness. "Sure thing."   
  
~*~   
  
The man slowly paced down the dark corridor. The moon had crept up long ago, bringing with it the stars. His silhouette flitted against the walls, blending in with other shadows.   
  
His steps were light, extremely light. Barely any sound escaped. Gradually, he approached the end of the long passageway and turned to his right. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and silently pushed open the door.   
  
The room was totally dark except for a few rays of the moon that had been able to creep through the window. The light washed over a single bed in the center of the room, and onto the pale, sleeping face of Lu Xun.   
  
Gan Ning approached the bed, and looked down. His hand reached out to stroke the strategist's soft face.   
  
_Strange... he seems to be getting warmer..._   
  
He stood motionless for a few moments, before sighing. Turning around, he headed back towards the room entrance.   
  
_Getting a bit wimpy, are we?_   
  
Silently, he stepped out the way he came. "See ya, Lu Xun," he whispered, before shutting the door. Eyes dark, he went back the way he came.   
  
He wandered around aimlessly, feeling strangely awake and alert. He soon found himself outside, on the practice grounds. His hands automatically went up to his waist, but found that his sword was no longer there.   
  
The moon shifted behind the clouds, the eerie rays of light disappearing. A low rumble announced the beginning of rain. Small water droplets started to fall.   
  
"Damn..." And yet, he still continued to wander, letting his feet take him to his usual haunts. Within minutes, he was soaked, the rain sliding from his matter hair down to his eyes. His shirt stuck stubbornly to his chest, the bells tinkling occasionally. The band around his forehead grew heavy and drooped over his eyes.   
  
The hours passed. Gan Ning's eyes spotted several trees in the distance, inside the gate of the garden. He bent his knees and sprang forwards, the mud slapping his pants and shoes.   
  
Gradually, the rain stopped. The pirate shook his head, under cover of the trees, water spraying from his hair in all directions. Taking off his shirt, he wrung it dry. The moon crept out again, glaring.   
  
He yawned, and slid his back down the side of the trunk until was sitting. The stars dimmed. Gan Ning looked up, frowning. Morning was near.   
  
He turned around and headed back for Jian Ye, dragging his soaked feet. He'd better get ready.   
  
~*~   
  
The sun had just peaked out of the distant hills. Jian Ye was already bathed in busy commotion as the many inhabitants scurried through the halls and out to the grounds. Sun Jian remained in his chambers, standing quietly by the window. His eyes caught the strong figure of the eldest Sun son, and the lord smiled before returning to his bed. "Good luck."   
  
Gan Ning sat impatiently on top of his black stallion. His dangerous pirate sword was strapped to his waist, along with a few daggers and other small weapons.   
  
Sun Ce was stationed on his grand white battle horse, his dark eyes scanning the mass of confusion. He caught Gan Ning's eye and winked, spinning his tonfas.   
  
Gan Ning scoffed.   
  
Zhou Yu rode up towards Sun Ce, the light glinting off his long, thick hair. Sun Ce turned and smiled warmly at the strategist, who rolled his eyes and whispered in the other's ear. Sun Ce blinked in mild surprise before laughing, swinging his arm around Zhou Yu's shoulder.   
  
When most of the soldiers and officers were settled, and Sun Ce himself was flanked by Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan, Gan Ning nudged his horse forward, closer to the other officers.   
  
"Well, guess that's it," Sun Ce muttered. Looking around at his fellow companions, the Little Conqueror turned his proud steed. The stallion faced the far off plains, his ears perked and tail swishing.   
  
With the faintest command from his master, the white horse sprang forward in a full gallop. Wordlessly, the Wu army followed suit.   
  
Forcing himself not to look behind him, Gan Ning dug his boots lightly into his horse's sides. His stallion responded eagerly.   
  
They were off.   
  
_I guess this is it Lu Xun...   
  
I won't be seeing you for a while..._   
**********   
  
A/N: Feeling alot better now! Yay! But anyway, I was a bit bored and disappointed with this chapter, so I just felt like redoing it. For those who have already read this before, I didn't change the plotline, but just added more detail. Anyway, please R&R! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	4. Awakening

**Innocence**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Four: Awakening**  
  
The wind whipped past him, attacking furiously at his face and arms. Bells started to tinkle, and yet he couldn't hear them - so loud was the roar of the wind. The pirate narrowed his watering eyes to tiny slits, his hand tightening on his sword. His black horse whinnied fearfully, dark eyes wide, as coarse grains of dirt and small rocks pelted at its body and temporarily blinded it.   
  
Up ahead, Gan Ning could just barely see the other members of his party, all bent over and attempting to shield their bodies. Most had dismounted from their horses.   
  
Hoof beats sounded behind him and the pirate turned his head, rubbing his eyes. Sun Ce pulled up besides him, his white stallion's head raised proudly.   
  
"You alright?" the Wu leader yelled, and though they were stationed right next to each other, Gan Ning had to strain his ears to hear him.   
  
"Do you think I'm alright?" Gan Ning bellowed. Sun Ce smiled, raising an arm to block the wind streaming at his face. "We're to stop soon. Bro claims that there's good shelter up ahead."   
  
Gan Ning nodded, and Sun Ce promptly nudged his horse forwards, towards his siblings and Zhou Yu. The pirate examined them for a while, watching Sun Ce mutter to his younger brother, who nodded.   
  
Sun Ce straightened up, raised a hand up in the air to signal his troops, and nudged his horse, which took off with a burst of speed. The whole of Wu's army suddenly sprang into action as well, some desperately mounting back on their horses.   
  
Gradually, Gan Ning could make out a string of dark figures ahead of them. Sea Master was raised up defensively, but the pirate lowered it as he realized the figures were merely trees.   
  
His horse's ears perked up and the animal suddenly charged forwards towards the small forest. Gan Ning's head snapped back at the sudden lunge, and he shook himself, glaring at the back of his horse's head. "Hey, cool it, you crazy little..."   
  
The wind suddenly ceased as Gan Ning found himself in the shelter of the trees. His horse sighed happily, sinking down onto the ground and totally forgetting about his rider. Gan Ning blinked. "Oi! You lazy bum. Get up!"   
  
Sun Ce, followed by Zhou Yu, dismounted from his horse and rubbed its neck. Sun Quan turned around and yelled, "We're stopping here for the night."   
  
Murmurs of content reached his ears. Gan Ning was relieved as well. Getting up from his horse, he headed over to Sun Ce and the others, limping slightly.   
  
His backside felt extremely sore.   
  
~*~   
  
He was trapped in a nightmare. On all sides of him, people were closing in, riding bony horses and carrying glinting spears. Their eyes were hidden from him, all wearing black hoods and robes. Their horses reared up, a flame burning from behind their eyes, saliva bubbling at their mouths.   
  
_No... this isn't happening..._   
  
His shut his golden eyes, fists clenched.   
  
_Help me... please, help me... someone..._   
  
Both hands were suddenly wrapped around something cool and light. It felt so familiar... even comforting. The worn leather was so smooth...   
  
_Where have I felt this before...?_   
  
The boy opened his eyes and looked down, surprised at the two swords he held in his grasp.   
  
_What...?_   
  
He lifted them up, awed by the dazzling blades.   
  
A snarl came from one of the nearest hooded beast. His horse shrieked and charged forwards, hooves thundering dangerously.   
  
The boy's eyes opened in horror. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and he shut his eyes again, thrusting his two weapons forward.   
  
The black figure screamed. His horse writhed on the ground and dissolved, not before falling on top of his rider, who screamed and burst into a million fading pieces.   
  
The boy barely had any time to register his shock when another form lunged at him. He spun around quickly, whirling his two blades around himself in the process, and the form gave a dying groan and dissolved.   
  
He was out of control, spinning around in a red blur. His feet moved against his own will, as if practicing a well thought out dance. Blood that was not his own momentarily appeared on his face, but suddenly faded, as if sinking into his skin.   
  
All around him, the grotesque figures disappeared as he cut into them, but even more of them replaced the dead and gradually, the boy found himself surrounded.   
  
He felt like he was on the verge of screaming, and then something happened.   
  
The figures suddenly turned brighter. One was transformed into a man, with graying hair, a battle helmet, battle garb, and held a sword in his hand. Another was turned into a younger man, with a dark, high ponytail, bright eyes, and a stubby beard. Two tonfas were clutched in his hands.   
  
Two others merged together, and the boy was now facing a girl with short, light brown hair dressed in a silk shirt and red shorts. Besides her stood another man.   
  
Next to them, other faces emerged. There were two petite sisters, clutching fans and smiling gently. A rather buff man had a club swung over his shoulder.   
  
One was wearing a helmet that covered his eyes. A cloak was draped over his shoulder, and he was partially crouched over, his hand on a sword handle.   
  
The boy spun wildly around, his swords held dangerously in front of him. More people were appearing, all looking towards him and smiling.   
  
Another man appeared in front of him with a tinkle of bells. The boy looked up to find his gaze caught in dark brown eyes.   
  
The man was smirking, a hand reaching up to brush his spiky brown hair. A necklace of bells hung around his neck, hidden slightly under his loose top. A sash had been tied around his waist and he wore loose, red pants. A dangerous looked sword was resting quietly on his shoulder.   
  
_I... Do I know him...?_ The boy was stunned. His two swords shimmered and then disappeared.   
  
_He seems so familiar..._   
  
The pirate grinned, as if able to read his thoughts. The boy sudden shook his head, confusion welling up inside of him.   
  
_No... I'm don't know any of these people..._   
  
There was a bloodcurdling shriek and the figures suddenly sprang into life, losing their cheerful appearance, eyes burning with flame and hands tightening around their weapons. A second later, they all lunged forward.   
  
The boy sprang into immediately action. He shut his eyes, clenching his fists. With a dazzling spark, the two swords appeared again, and he jumped forward as well.   
  
A man with long, dark hair and a rather feminine face appeared in front of him. The two ended up in a deadlock.   
  
Something about the man seemed so familiar. The boy shut his eyes again, still straining at the weight on his wrists.   
  
_This is wrong..._   
  
He clenched his teeth.   
  
_I shouldn't be fighting him..._   
  
_Stop... STOP!_   
  
But his own body was out of control. The boy watched with horror as his body flipped backward through the air and landed gently in a crouch, his two swords held out on either side of him. The red hat landed in a clump on the ground.   
  
_No... Please... make it stop..._   
  
He sprang forwards, straightening his legs. In a red blur, he pointed his two swords in front of him and hit his target.   
  
The man gasped, eyes dark. There was a dull clunk as his sword dropped from his hands, and the boy brought up one foot and kicked the limp body, freeing his swords.   
  
He was terrified at what he had just done, but it was as if someone else was controlling him. His feet moved by themselves, his arms slicing with their deadly weapons.   
  
There was a dull thud as a club was dropped, and the boy jumped lithely over several bombs. The man with the high ponytail and his brother were caught in the flames.   
  
One by one, the figures fell. The boy spun around, his swords held out on either side of him. The girl with the chakrams screamed and collapsed. Behind her, the two sisters stood back to back, fans unfurled and eyes fierce. The younger one was shaking.   
  
The boy charged forward, the two swords trailing behind him. At the last moment, he jumped and then came flying back down, his swords pointed at the two of them. The two sisters linked hands and waited quietly.   
  
When they were down, the boy turned around, panting. His blades glittered with crimson.   
  
_Why can't I control my body...?_   
  
The pirate remained motionless, the only one left. His bells were silent, his features dark. Wordlessly, he lifted the heavy sword easily over his shoulder and brandished it in front of him.   
  
The golden eyed boy took a step forward, but he was suddenly trembling.   
  
_Stop... I won't let you..._   
  
His figure stopped, a foot still suspended in midair.   
  
_Drop the swords..._   
  
The fists quivered, nails digging into the handles. Then, slowly, the two swords dropped.   
  
The boy looked up, panting, and was surprised to see that the pirate hadn't moved. His eyes seemed to flash under his spiky bangs, and the boy was suddenly afraid.   
  
Slowly, the pirate looked down at his dead companions. He crouched down next to the burnt carcass of the closest man, running a hand lightly over the two tonfas.   
  
He looked up, and the boy was surprised to see him smiling. There was something cold about that smile - it seemed cheerful on the outside, happy and careless, but for a second, the joy didn't reach his angry eyes.   
  
Suddenly, he was gone. The boy gasped, his golden eyes widening. He took several steps forward, mouth open.   
  
_Where...?_   
  
His thoughts were pierced as he heard something behind him. Spinning around, he saw the pirate, sword raised.   
  
It was suddenly as if it was in slow motion. The boy watched hopelessly as the sword was slowly brought down towards his head. He shut his eyes tightly, bringing up his arms in front of him.   
  
There was a clash of metal on metal and the world sprang into fast action again. The boy rolled over and jumped up from the ground, armed once again.   
  
The pirate pointed his sword towards the boy's heart and lunged. His opponent brought up his weapons too.   
  
_Now..._   
  
The pirate had disappeared again.   
  
There was a swish and the boy started.   
  
_Below...?_   
  
He had hardly moved when he felt an excruciating pain erupt in his stomach. His two swords fell from his open hands, and his feet left the ground   
  
The pirate smiled, looking up to his target, his sword embedded deep in his opponent's body. "Ta," he whispered.   
  
The boy felt his vision cloud over. _Strange... there's no blood..._   
  
His world became dark, and yet the pirate's smiling face still flashed before his eyes.   
  
Always smiling.   
  
~*~   
  
He sprang up from his bed, petrified. Gradually, his breathing slowed, and the boy buried his face in his hands, leaning back into his pillow.   
  
_So bright..._   
  
He peeped an eye through his hands and blinked at the sun through his window.   
  
_Only a dream, was it..._   
  
He suddenly noticed his surroundings.   
  
_Where am I?_   
  
He perked up at a scuffle of sound behind him and he turned his head around, looking through the open doorway. There were people there, just out of his field of vision. Curiosity sprang inside of him, but a girl stepped inside before he could get up.   
  
She had dark brown hair, currently held up in two buns. Her face was mature and rosy, eyes sparkling. She had been dressed in bright garments, mostly blue and red. As she saw him move, her face burst into happiness and she hurried forwards. There was clicking of highheels on the floor.   
  
"Lu Xun!" she exclaimed, unfurling a pink fan and waving it gently towards his face. Her voice was low and reassuring. "You're alright! I hope you know that you've gotten everyone worried."   
  
The boy stared blankly back at her.   
  
She blinked at his lack of enthusiasm and was about to say something when another girl bounced in, with light brown hair and a blue outfit.   
  
"Lu Xun!" she squealed happily, giggling. "Yay!"   
  
The boy winced slightly at the chipperness of her voice, but besides that showed no sign of movement.   
  
The two Qiaos looks at each other before Da Qiao frowned. Gently, she bent over and felt his forehead.   
  
"He seems fine..." she murmured. "Lu Xun...?"   
  
He blinked. "L-Lu Xun?"   
  
Xiao Qiao scratched her head. "Did you hit your head?"   
  
Da Qiao shoved her sister away. "Lu Xun dear... Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
He looked up at her, his golden eyes clouded with despair. "I'm... Lu Xun...?"   
  
The words were met with silence.   
  
"Who are you...? If you don't mind me asking." Lu Xun sat up, gazing expectantly at the two girls. "Do I know you?"   
  
Xiao Qiao giggled. "Very funny Xun."   
  
"You don't remember us?" Da Qiao whispered.   
  
Lu Xun looked down, his fingers twisting in the silken sheets. He suddenly felt cold and lonely, his heart leaden. Slowly, he shook his head. "I'm sorry... I - I don't remember anything."   
**********   
  
A/N: Sorry for the super long delay. Too much school work. And yes, as another reminder, in my fic, Lu Xun is NOT gonna be Da Qiao's son. That'd be a bit strange... and no, I know nothing whatsoever about memory lose and how to cure it, but this is my story... so... yeah... Anyhoo, please R&R!   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	5. Lost

**Innocence**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Five: Lost**  
  
Lu Xun bit his lip, golden eyes focusing on the warm, blue sky. He sighed and leaned back against the soft, verdant grass, crossing his arms underneath his head. A breeze rustled through the nearby trees, teasing his face and hair.   
  
The previous days had past in a whirl. He had gotten used to the quiet and almost bleak halls of Jian Ye. Okay, so the building wasn't completely empty, with the numerous maids, servants, and occasional traders swarming around, but something inside him told him that there should have been more people. And not just regular people. Warriors.   
  
The boy shivered at that thought, rubbing his arms. He slowly pushed himself up, leaning casually on his elbows. Something just wasn't... right.   
  
His eyes widened slightly as another small seizure racked his body again. It was cold... too cold... He doubled over, face contorted in agony. Ice... ice... a pair of laughing eyes... And everything righted itself again.   
  
Breath hitching slightly, Lu Xun stood up, still a bit weak from his previous ordeal. That had been the second one today. Da Qiao had said something about it being related to his... what was it? Oh right. Amnesia.   
  
He frowned thoughtfully, mind racing and trying to recover any memories that might help explain something to him. Like who he really was. That had been a question that the Qiaos had always left unanswered. And it was bothering him.   
  
Da Qiao claimed that he had lived in a small village north of the city. After it had been burned down during a small scuffle between Wei and Shu, the survivors were nursed back to help by the watching Wu. All of them died... except for him. He had remained in a coma for months.   
  
_That... doesn't seem..._   
  
He shook his head. How would he know? He did have amnesia, after all. So...   
  
_Wrong... it's all wrong..._   
  
Lu Xun rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to push away the small part of him that constantly reminded him of a different past.   
  
He couldn't help but feel immensely alone.   
  
_I... who am I?_   
  
Two hands clenched into fists.   
  
_I feel so... lost..._   
  
~*~   
  
Up on a high balcony, a pair of warm, dark eyes turned away. The girl stepped back inside her room, biting her lip. She continued to comb her hair, eyes closing as she fell into that relaxing rhythm; up, down, up, down...   
  
Her eyes opened as she felt a small tug on her sleeve, looking down to meet a face almost identical to her own.   
  
"Da Qiao?" the younger girl whispered, eyes suddenly downcast as she turned towards the open window. "Why...?"   
  
Da Qiao paused before slowly lowering her brush. To see her usually cheerful sister like this... It was too much for her to stand. Pulling the other into a comforting hug, the older Qiao sighed and them murmured, "What is it?"   
  
Xiao Qiao fiddled with her hands. "Why did you lie to him? He'll just be confused, maybe even hurt."   
  
Her sister's eyes widened before she smiled again. Though she didn't look it, Xiao Qiao could be smart at times. Walking to her balcony again and resting her arms on the rail, Da Qiao stared at the figure below before responding.   
  
"How would he feel, one might wonder," she whispered softly, ignoring the small lump in her throat. "To wake up, and realize that he was completely alone. To not recognize his friends, even though they right behind him, waiting."   
  
She forced a smile, fingering with a flower-shaped pin before placing it in her hair. "If I had told him... If I, whom he finally trusted, had told him about his true past... Would he accept it? The fact that he was a fighter, a warrior... a murderer?   
  
"Or would he finally break? Would he shatter completely, like a crystal jewel? We all regret killing a fellow human being. If he were to start over, maybe he'd never hold a sword again. He'd never have to feel the pain of war again."   
  
The girl drifted off into silence, once again appearing wiser than her years. She knew that she had been thinking too deeply into it. Had her words once again sounded weary and hopeless?   
  
She almost jumped when her sister cut in. "So that's all? Stop with the corny acts. You've taken the cowardly way out, jie! So what? What I'm concerned about is if he'll get his memory back! Then what? Do you think he'll... what was it... _shatter?_" Xiao Qiao breathed in deeply before looking surprised at her sudden outburst. Almost timidly, she muttered, "Sorry..."   
  
Her sister almost laughed, quickly getting over her shock. "Sorry for what? I know... what I did might have been wrong. But if Lu Xun really wants his memory back, he'll get it back by himself."   
  
_By himself..._   
  
Unless... Spiky brown hair... a necklace of bells...   
  
Unless _he_ should come back... maybe, just maybe... Lu Xun could cure himself quicker...   
  
Frowning, Da Qiao unfurled a fan and waved it softly at her face, relaxing slightly in the gentle breeze. It was too early to be this hopeful. Besides, Gan Ning might not even care for the strategist... And even if he did, it had only been a few weeks since the Wu army had left. The Nanman wouldn't fall that quickly...   
  
~*~   
  
He gritted his teeth as he lunged forward, rolling smoothly on his back and landing in a crouch. There was another hiss of a bowstring and the pirate pushed himself up with one arm, flipping backwards towards the area where he had previously been. With a thud, two arrows landed heavily in the ground in front of him, missing him by inches.   
  
On his feet, he raised an arm over his head and sprinted towards his shrieking stallion, weaving in and out of the many trees. He could see the other members of his party from out of the corner of his eye, and could only hope that they'd be alright.   
  
Damn that Meng Huo. One fat cannibal was enough. And yet fatty just had to send out his little flunkies. The Wu army had been completely unaware as the Nanman surrounded them, only springing into action after the first unlucky soldier had been struck down. Gan Ning cursed softly, still making a beeline towards his steed, who, having been successfully trained as a war horse, was easily dodging the arrows.   
  
So deep in his thoughts, the pirate didn't move out of the way until it was too late. Jumping over a bush, he regained his balance and focused his gaze forward one second too late; with a sharp twang, an arrow flew directly towards him.   
  
Everything slowed at that moment. Gan Ning could almost clearly see the deadly arrowhead glinting with invisible light, aimed directly for his skull. His usually cheerful eyes widened in surprise. He jerked to the left, tripping and almost falling. The arrow whizzed past his cheek, ruffling his hair.   
  
"Oi!" he shouted towards nobody in particular, "Don't touch the hair! Damn cavemen..."   
  
His ankle almost gave way and his newfound glory at having just escaped an arrow disappeared as a searing, white-hot pain erupted in his side.   
  
His fist closed on a smooth, wooden surface and biting his tongue, he pulled the deadly spear out with a wild yank. Looking down, he watched in something close to amusement as blood gushed over his chest, flowing in crimson lines over his torso and staining his pants.   
  
"Hnn," he mumbled, steadying himself. "That's weird..." Hit by sudden dizziness, he dropped to one knee. So lightheaded... Cool blood washed over his arms and the spear that was still clenched in his hand. This was indeed a strange sensation...   
  
A pair of golden eyes lit up his mind and the pirate's eyes snapped open. He growled, brushing away the blood. He was not dying here. He heaved a shuddering breath and his bells tinkled.   
  
_Something's coming..._   
  
With a grunt, the pirate heaved himself up onto his feet again, ignoring the pain that danced through his side and spinning around with deadly timing. With a small clang that sent a numbing jolt through his arm, he managed to parry another arrow with the tip of the spear in his hand.   
  
"Fight man to man, dammit!" he drawled, fixing his grip on the spear. He swung the weapon over his shoulder like how he would have done with his sword, which was currently tied to his horse's saddle. Speaking of his horse...   
  
_That damn animal better hear me..._   
  
Hoping that he was in the horse's range of hearing, Gan Ning brought two fingers up to his lips and whistled. He could just make out the shape of the black stallion raising his head, ears perking up before taking off towards the sound.   
  
_I guess that animal's good for some things after all..._   
  
His horse burst through the nearby trees, flank heaving but head still raised proudly. Without bothering to slow down, the stallion galloped full-speed towards his master, who quickly dropped his weapon and reached for a tuff of the horse's black mane, legs bending. Springing up, the pirate settled gracefully in the familiar saddle, reaching forward for his sword and parrying the shower of arrows that fell upon them.   
  
Ignoring the reins, Gan Ning rubbed the head of his horse's head and steered with his legs. The stallion quietly obeyed, jumping over a small tangle of bushes and smashing his hooves into a group of stunned archers. The surviving Nanman were easily killed with a swipe of Sea Master.   
  
Another pair of thundering hooves sounded to his left. With a sharp tug, Gan Ning whirled his horse around, his sword ready in his hands. There was a clash of weaponry and the pirate blinked in surprise before lowering his sword. "Well well, if it isn't the king himself." The two horses whinnied at each other.   
  
Sun Ce scoffed as he twirled his tonfas around his fingers, raising an eyebrow before noticing the wound on Gan Ning's chest. "Our little pirate's wounded already? I have to say that I'm disappointed."   
  
"Shaddup," Gan Ning replied, grinning. Sun Ce truthfully looked far better off, and his horse also. "So I was in a tight fix," the pirate admitted.   
  
The eldest Sun son smirked again before becoming serious. "Hang in there. This battle's far from over." He motioned with his head ever so slightly, his high ponytail twitching, and Gan Ning noticed a small group of soldiers behind the Wu lord, swords in their hands.   
  
"Fun fun," Gan Ning drawled, nudging his horse forward. But what bothered him was that the Wu army was no where near Meng Huo's territory. If he had already been wounded by just one small ambush, he wondered how the actually battle would be like.   
  
"Damn cavemen," he spat again, eyes glinting as he sliced through his opponents. Behind him, he could hear the dull cracks of bones breaking as Sun Ce killed the remaining soldiers. "Too fucking prepared."   
  
~*~   
  
Meng Huo groaned, letting out a growl as he stretched. Or at least attempted to stretch. He felt a little queasy. Though he hated to admit it, he didn't like the thought of fighting Wu. He'd win, of course, but...   
  
He wasn't a coward. Of course not! Just... the sight of blood made him a bit uneasy. But if things fared right, then he wouldn't even need to lay a finger on a sword by the end of this battle. He was putting all of his faith in his ambush parties.   
  
Pathetic Wu. He laughed. They didn't even stand a chance.   
  
"I'm heading out." A sharp voice evaded his thoughts and the man looked up, eyes glaring. Zhu Rong stared back, fingering her three-bladed boomerang.   
  
Ah... what a lovely wife...   
  
She gritted her teeth when she noticed where he was staring and forced herself to breathe, playing with her blond hair. "I'll leave for Jian Ye in a few hours."   
  
Meng Huo nodded, eyes not moving from their target.   
  
Zhu Rong twitched, wondering why she married the man in the first place. No matter. It would be a while since she'd need to see him again. Smiling coolly, she turned and walked out, reminding herself to change an outfit the next time the two would meet.   
  
But right now, she had other matters at hand. Matters concerning the murder of Sun Jian and the domination over Jian Ye.   
  
  
**********   
  
A/N: Oi... I finally squeezed that out. I always seem to have a writer's block in the middle of a story. But really, thanks a lot for your support. It's always nice to know that some people actually enjoy my story. It'll probably be a while until I update the next chapter, but all of your support really helps me. Thanks! And once again, thanks for your patience! Now... back to writing another chapter for my other fic, Forbidden Dreams...   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


End file.
